Fantasia
The Fairy Godfather has gained suspicion that the Fairy Queen is alive and well. Now you know, you must warn her of the threat ahead. It's time for you and her to take back Zanaris in the most magical way possible! Difficulty: Grandmaster Length: Very Long Requirements: * 68 Farming * 70 Herblore * 62 Runecrafting * 71 Hitpoints * 70 Crafting * 65 Construction Quest Requirements: * Fairytale II - Cure a Queen * Tears of Guthix * Troll Romance * Roving Elves * Jungle Potion Other Requirements You must be able to defeat: * Sluagh (Level 554) * Flying Bucket (Level 150) * Grimy Magicweed (Level 140) * Fairy Assassin (x8 in Total) - Ranging between Level 100-170) Quest Summary During your next trip in Zanaris, you discover a conversation between the Fairy Godfather and his companions. He explains that he must ridicule the Fairy Queen as there could be a chance she will seize back control. Unaware that you've overheard, you decide to visit the Fairy Queen in the Resistance hideout. After your conversation, you will be attacked by two Fairy Assassins who had followed you from Zanaris. Defeat them and talk to the Fairy Queen again. She will tell you that the Fairy Godfather is actually an entity known as Sluagh. Sluagh is a combination of all the dark fairies that used to plague Zanaris. To damage Sluagh, you must fight him whilst under the influence of fairy magic, as the Fairy Queen and her troops aren't strong enough to defeat him. Therefore, you're tasked with gathering pieces of a Fairy Potion which will transform you into a Fairy. Now you will need to raid some Mystical Tombs, using the old fairy rings in three locations to gain different flowers. You will get one of each flower from Trollheim, Isafdar and Karamja. In these locations, you must complete the mini-tombs that contain the magical flowers. Guides to completing the puzzles can be found here. After gaining the flowers, you must grow a Magic weed. This requires 68 Farming and you will need to speak with the Fairy Queen to get the seeds. You must now plant these seeds in a well-fertilised patch. There's a high chance of failing the growth, therefore it's important that you take care of the patch as best as you can and cure disease when necessary. It takes approximately three hours for the weed to grow. After it has grown, when you go to harvest, you will be attacked by the Grimy Magicweed. You will need to kill it by using the Magic Secateurs. After it's killed, you will be able to pick the weeds. Now you can infuse the potion, granting you with 1,000 additional Herblore experience. When you're ready, you may now drink it and become a fairy version of yourself. As a Fairy, you will have access to a special set of Fairy spells and prayers!, as well as a special Fairy special attack bar. Stock up as much as you can as you will need to defeat the Fairy Godfather and he is extremely powerful. Agree to launch a siege and you and the Queen and her troops will confront the Fairy Godfather and his entourage. Suddenly, you and the Queen will be teleported to a Fairy World with a bright field and waterfall. After following the path, you will be attacked by a magical flying bucket. Kill this and continue forwards. Here you will be ambushed by several sets of Fairy Assassins and eventually, their essence will flourish into the Fairy Godfather who is at the end. He will then transform into a large Fairy demon known as Sluagh. See the guide here to learn of the strategies. Defeat Sluagh and the Fairy Queen will regain her power. You will be transported back to Zanaris and the quest will be completed. Reward * 5 Quest Points * 22,500 Herblore Experience * 22,500 Farming Experience * The ability to revisit Valhalla (Fairy Paradise) and use the skilling areas and combat areas there (Amethyst Crystals, Magic Trees, three disease-free farming patches, Fishing spots for Flying Fish, Magic Giants inside the cavern and the Moonlight Butterfly boss). * The ability to be assigned Magic Giants as a slayer task (Requiring 76 Slayer). * The ability to grow Magicweed to create Divine Prayer Potions (with 81 Herblore).